ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Austen Logan
Eunice.png|Eunice Austen 14,000's Girlfriend Eunice in earth attaer.png|Eunice in earth aitter diamondshard22332.png|Austen 14,000 as diamondshard 49Feedback.png|Austen 14,000 as feedback Alien x.png|Austen 14,000 as alien x Austen 104 as juryrigg.png|Austen 14,000 as juryrigg Austen 104 as ultimate swampfire.png|Austen 14,000 as ultimate swampfire Austen 14,000000 as cannonbolt.png|Austen 14,000 as cannonbolt Austen 14,00000 as swampfire.png|Austen 14,000 as swampfire Austen 14,0000 as NRG.png|Austen 14,000 as NRG Austen 14,0000 as NRG out of Containment Suit .png|Austen 14,000 as NRG out of Containment Suit Austen 14,0000 as cdannonbolt open mouth.png|Austen 14,000 as cannonbolt with open mouth Austen 14,0000 as goop.png|Austen 14,000 as goop Austen 14,0000 as rath.png|Austen 14,000 as rath Austen 14,0000 as upchuck.png|Austen 14,000 as upchuck Austen 14,0000 as wildvine.png|Austen 14,000 as wildvine Austen 14,000 as AmpsFibian.png|Austen 14,000 as ampfibian Austen 14,000 as Blox.png|Austen 14,000 as bloxx Austen 14,000 as Dragon.png|Austen 14,000 as the dragon Austen 14,000 as Rock Magic.png|Austen 14,000 as rock monster Austen 14,000 as Tersraspin.png|Austen 14,000 as terraspin Austen 14,000 as Ultimgate bigchill.png|Austen 14,000 as ultimate bigchill Austen 14,000 as a Chimsera Sui Generis.png|Austen 14,000 as cyber squid Austen 14,000 as a dnalien.png|Austen 14,000 as a DNALIEN Austen 14,000 as a limax.png|Austen 14,000 as a limax Austen 14,000 as atomix.png|Austen 14,000 as atomix Austen 14,000 as bigchilll.png|Austen 14,000 as bigchill Austen 14,000 as bigchsill cloaked.png|Austen 14,000 as bigchill cloaked Austen 14,000 as claw laser.png|Austen 14,000 as cyber claw Austen 14,000 as ditto.png|Austen 14,000 as ditto Austen 14,000 as exo-cyber.png|Austen 14,000 as exo-cyber Austen 14,000 as gravattack.png|Austen 14,000 as gravattack Austen 14,000 as jetray.png|Austen 14,000 as jetray Austen 14,000 as loadstar.png|Austen 14,000 as loadstar Austen 14,000 as ripjaws.png|Austen 14,000 as ripjaws Austen 14,000 as rocks.png|Austen 14,000 as rocks Austen 14,000 as sArmodrillo.png|Austen 14,000 as armadrillo Austen 14,000 as sandbox.png|Austen 14,000 as sandbox Austen 14,000 as shellhead.png|Austen 14,000 as shellhead Austen 14,000 as shockquatch.png|Austen 14,000 as Shocksquatch Austen 14,000 as snake hands.png|Austen 14,000 as snakehands Austen 14,000 as spitter.png|Austen 14,000 as spitter Austen 14,000 as stinkfly.png|Austen 14,000 as stinkfly Austen 14,000 as sunder's species.png|Austen 14,000 as a Sunder's species Austen 14,000 as the Tiffin.png|Austen 14,000 as the tiffin Austen 14,000 as upgrade.png|Austen 14,000 as upgrade Austen 14,000 asm ultimate bigchill cloaked.png|Austen 14,000 as ultimate bigchill cloaked Austen 14,000 wildmutt about to attack.png|Austen 14,000 as wildmutt about to attack Wildmutttt.png|Austen 14,000 as wildmutt Austen 140 as ultimate cannonbolt.png|Austen 1,000 as ultimate cannonbolt Austen 140 as ultimate cannonbolt open mouth.png|Austen 1,000 as ultimate cannonbolt open mouth Austen 14,000 as four arms.png|Austen 14,000 as four arms Austen 14,0000 as ultimate echo echo.png|Austen 14,000 as ultimate echo echo Chromastone2.png|Austen 14,000 as chromastone Austen 14,00000 as Water Hazard.png|Austen 14,000 as Water Hazard ball wevil.png|Austen 14,000 as ball wevil Austen 14,000 as a null void guardian.png|Austen 14,000 as a Null Guardian Austen 1,000 as XLR8.png|Austen 14,000 as XLR8 Articguana austen 14,0000.png|Austen 14,000 as articgwana Heatblasta.png|Austen 14,000 as redfire red fire with a cold.png|Austen 14,000 as redfire with a cold Austen 14,00000 as Spidermonkey.png|Austen 14,000 as spidermonkey Austen 14 00000000000000000000000as ultimate Spidermonkey.png|Austen 14,000 as ultimate spidermonkey Austen Benjamin Banner is the bestfrend of ben 10 and austen 14 was giveing the ultimatrix by azmuth after he proved to be wrothey austen 14 has the master control unlocked by azmuth for his bravery and now has 1,000,916 aliens austen later defeated Vilgax with ben gwen and kevins help austen later killed Zs'Skayr with redfire austen 14 perfers the ultimate aliens austen 14 later locks swampfire humungosaur echo echo big chill and wild mutt and puted lock ultimate wild mutt ultimate big chill ultimate humungosaur ultimate swampfire and ultimate echo echo into the codon stream and now has 1,000,928 aliens after austen turn 15 the ultimatrix Recalibrated into a ultimatrix that looks like the Original prototype omnitrix the ultimatrix later Recalibrated back into its old form austen is currently dating Gwen Tennyson after gwen dumped Kevin Levin kevin did not care as allways later austen 14 renamed himself austen 14,000 austen 14,000 later became a Plumber Austen 14,000 later became a Magister despite hes now 17 Austen 14,000 started dating Eunice after Gwen Tennyson broke up with him to go back to Kevin Levin Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Male characters Category:Male Category:Omnitrix wielders Category:Ultimatrix Wielders